zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/PCW
= Castle = Points of Interest Sanctuary It is supposed to be a place of peace, but history shows that the Hyrulean Sanctuary was once the site of a brutal battle. One of the oldest structures in the land, it is where Princess Zelda goes for help when she first escapes from Agahnim, and the Sage there offers her shelter. He is a kind man who will guide Link on the first steps of his legendary journey. Sacred Ground The Castle Link's House Leaving Home The Castle Gates Secret Passage The Castle Gardens Hyrule Castle Floor 1 Basement 1 Basement 2&3 Floor 2 Sewers Floor 2&1 Basement Sanctuary = Lost Woods = Point of interests Fortunes told The Lumberjacks' house An ancient game of chance Den of Thieves The path to Death Mountain A mythical Master Sword The Witch and the Mushroom = Kakariko village = The Village Thieves' Hideout Sahasrahla's Cottage Sick Kid's House Blacksmith's Shop Mysterious Hut Shop The Inn House of Books The Quarreling Brothers and the 15-Second Game A Game of Chance Finding Sahasrahla = Eastern Palace = Points of Interest The Magic House Sahasrahla's Hideout The Eastern Palace Floor 1 Floor 2 Boss: Armos Knights One final visit One final visit = The Great Swamp = Points of Interest Traces of earlier civilization Grove reportedly haunted Taking care of business The long way around is healthier The running man The book on the shelf The beasts of the Haunted Grove Treasure from an enemy The gratitude of a fish Journey to the Desert of Mystery = Desert Palace = Points of interest The Hylian monolith curious cave dweller Fantastic fountain A palace in the sands Desert Palace Basement 1 Floor 1 & 2 Boss: Lanmolas One more pendant to go = Lake Hylia = First things fist Mysterious Haunted Fall Found At the pool of Zora The waterfall of wishing Faith and courtesy On to the Lake Linking the waterways Fortunes found, fortunes lost Shop established The search for the Fountain of Happiness At the fountain The prize beneath the bridge A frosty find Secret entrances Link the bee-keeper = Death Mountain = The Western Mountain The lonely tunnel Mountain caves A tower of terror Into the darkness A Hylian Monolith The mysterious Moon Pearl The Eastern Mountain Caves found in the crags More Dark World doors Tower of Hera 1st Floor 2nd Floor 3rd Floor 4th Floor 5th Floor 6th Floor Boss: Moldorm One last step = Agahnim's Tower = Preperation Link and the Master Sword Discovery of the Ether Breaking and entering at Agahnim's Tower The Castle Tower Floor 2 Floor 3 Floor 4 Floor 5 Floor 6 Floor 7 Portals to the dark side = Pyramid of Power = Points of interest The Pyramid The Bomb Shop Item Shop Ghostly Garden Storyteller Health in the Dark World The Bomb of Bombs The crack in the Pyramid = Dark Palace = Points of interest Rock Circle Item Shop Storytellers Faerie Fountain Dark Palace Grounds The Dark Palace The struggle to reach the Dark Palace Inside the Dark Palace Floor 1 Basement 1A Basement 1B Boss: King Helmasaur The remaining six crystals = Swamp Palace = Points of interest Haunted Grove The Flute and the Duck The truth about Bombos The warp for life The Swamp Palace Part 1 Part 2 Boss: Arrghus On warp locations = Skull Woods = Points of interest Item Shop Cave Fortune Teller Mysterious Tree Skull Dungeon Part 1 Part 2 Boss: Mothula The Hero of Hyrule = Village of Outcasts = Points of interest Game of Chance Item Shop Stake Garden Shooting Gallery Treasure Field Gargoyle's Domain Basement 1 Floor 1 Basement 2 Boss: Blind Last of a bloodline = Ice Lake = Points of interest Item Shop Storyteller Odds and ends Reunion of the Blacksmiths The well by the Smithy Unlocking a secret Disappearing Link An impassable situation The Ice Lake circle The Way to Ice Island Ice Palace Floor 1 Basement 1 Basement 2 Basement 3 Basement 4 Basement 5 Basement 6 Boss: Kholdstare Mixing courage with wisdom = Mistery Mire = The Flight to Misery Mire Points of interest Treasure cave Faerie Fountain Storyteller Warp for health Misery Maze Floor 1 Basement 1 Basement 2 Boss: Vitreous Ganon's plans laid out = Turtle Rock = Odds and ends The Bomb of Bombs The crack in the Pyramid The Chamber of Wishing The Western Mountain Faerie Fountain Treasure Cave The Eastern Mountain Item Shop Mountain Caves Reaching Turtle Rock The shell opened Turtle Rock Floor 1 Basement 1 Basement 2 Basement 3 BOSS: Trinexx Use the crystals against Ganon = Ganon's Tower = Ganon's Tower Floor 2 Floor 1 Basement 1 Floor 3 Floor 4 Floor 5 Floor 6 Floor 7 BOSS: Agahnim Ganon's Retreat The Final Battle A Link to the Past/PCW&T